


Cobwebs of the Heart

by jovialien



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialien/pseuds/jovialien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's used to cleaning up after the Doctor, but maybe some day the Doctor will clean up his own mess</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobwebs of the Heart

Jack flicked his torch over the ceiling and winced as he spotted the cobwebs stuck there. Racnoss. “Spiders. I hate spiders.”   
  
“Finally, something he's not into,” Owen muttered, pushing past and shaking his head at the mess. “He always cause this sort of chaos?”   
  
“The Doctor?” Jack smiled. “Every time.”   
  
“Typical,” Owen complained, shaking his wet foot and looking at the destruction. “And does he ever bother to fix the things he's broken?”    
  
“I hope so,” Jack whispered. Shaking off the thought, he nodded. “Come on, we've got work to do.”


End file.
